1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display panel having improved display quality.
2. Discussion of the Background
A flat panel display device has been developed to replace a cathode ray tube display device since cathode ray tube displays are thick and consume high amounts of power. For use as a flat panel display device, display devices such as an organic light emitting display device, a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel device, and others have been suggested.
The display devices include pixels, and signal lines to apply signals to the pixels. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor connected to a corresponding signal line. Each pixel is driven in response to a data voltage provided by the corresponding signal line, and, thus, images are displayed.